Will's Revenge Part 1: Far Away Chapter 4
by Abilenadyke
Summary: continueing saga of Emily and JJ.


Title: Far Away Chapter 4: Will's Revenge part 1  
>Pairing: JJEmily with mentions of JJ/Will  
>Rating: R for language<br>Spoilers: 4.01  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing<br>Author's Note: Thanks to gilligankane for the beta read. Enjoy!

It has been about 4 months since New York. JJ is about 6 ½ months pregnant. Emily moved with JJ and they are happy. Will calls every other Friday to check on JJ and the baby. Emily is getting annoyed with the calls but JJ says it's okay. She doesn't want to cut him out of his child's life.

New Orleans

Will is standing outside the bar talking on his cell phone. "Jayjay, how are you? How's the baby? I saw your press conference. This case looked dangerous."

"Will, I'm fine, the baby is fine. It was a tough case, but I was never in immediate danger." JJ replies.

"Maybe you should not go out in the field anymore until the baby is born." He says.

"Will, we've been over this. As long as I can travel I'm going into the field to be there for MY team. I'm going to work as long as I can." JJ replies exasperated. "Good-bye Will" and she hangs up.

Will glares ate the phone and storms into the bar. He finds a booth in the back and waits impatiently for the man he is meeting. The door to the bar bangs open and a huge bald man with tattoos covering his arms walks through. He approaches the bar and orders a beer. He scans the bar while he waits for his beer. The bartender hands him his drink and he strides across the bar to the booth where Will is sitting.

"You're late" Will says seething.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." the man drawls, "Do you have the picture and the money.

"Yes, the money is under the table and here is the picture. She is a FBI agent so you guys will need to be very careful. And do not touch the pregnant blonde she is with." Will says as he hands over a picture of FBI agent Emily Prentiss and gets up and leaves.

_Soon, JJ, soon, just you wait, we will be a family soon. Once your precious Emily is dead you will turn to me and I will be there for you like I always have been. _Will thinks as he drives off.

Meanwhile in the little town of Warsaw, Indiana, the BAU is on a case. They have been there for 4 days, called in after the 3rd pregnant woman was found dead. The women all have two things in common 1) they were all pregnant and 2) they all worked at Zimmer. Zimmer is the world leader in orthopedic products, so they have 2500 employees working in the Warsaw branch.

"Garcia, can you narrow down the list of employees to only include the male employees that live in the Warsaw/Winona Lake area?" Reid asks.

"1125, male employees live in the Warsaw/Winona Lake area." Garcia replies via the webcam.

"Okay, Baby girl, now narrow it down to married males ages 30-40." Morgan says.

"Whoa, there Stud muffin, that's going to take a while. I'll letcha know when I have a list. Garcia out." She says.

Garcia was able to narrow it down to 78 employees. The team and local cops were able to interview 50 before it got too late and they called it quits.

The next morning there is another body. "Son of a Bitch!" yells Morgan in frustration. Everyone is feeling guilty about this last victim; they thought they had another day. They continue the interviews and by noon they've got a lead, Clayton Haase. He didn't show up for work and his boss says Clayton's wife is pregnant and leaving him. As the team heads to the Haase's house they find out that Mrs. Haase didn't show up for work either.

When they arrive they find Clayton holding a gun to his wife's head asking her, "Why, why did you leave me, why?"

Emily steps up and starts talking to Clayton. She calms him down and he lets his wife go. Before anyone has time to react, he turns his gun onto himself and pulls the trigger.

The team heads back to the precinct and closes up shop before boarding their jet to go home. The plane ride back to Quantico is eerily silent; everyone is in their own world processing this last case. JJ is wrapped securely in Emily's strong, loving embrace, with no idea of what nightmare awaits them.


End file.
